


Wake-Up Call

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe loved to watch him sleep. Even the nights when insomnia seized her, she found herself gazing at him intently, listening to the soft sounds of his steady, easy breathing. It relaxed her in a way not much else did. Except for one thing. A small smile on her face, she kissed his lips lightly in the darkness of the room.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan





	Wake-Up Call

Chloe loved to watch him sleep. Even the nights when insomnia seized her, she found herself gazing at him intently, listening to the soft sounds of his steady, easy breathing. It relaxed her in a way not much else did. Except for one thing. A small smile on her face, she kissed his lips lightly in the darkness of the room.

Shifting in his sleep, Sam slung an arm around her, feeling her lips against his, though it didn't register with his conscious brain. He muttered something incoherent against her lips, still asleep.

She took delight in the challenge of waking him slowly and in the most pleasurable of ways. She nuzzled her nose against his, kissing him softly again as she lifted a hand to his cheek.

Feeling the pressure of her lips, he kissed her back, though it was a slow, lazy, sloppy kiss. The throes of sleep was still on him, though he involuntarily turned his face into her touch.

Chloe grinned, brushing her fingers lightly over his brow and then sliding them through his hair. She placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

A sweet, beautiful dream, Sam believed, turning his head towards the source of the pleasurable touches and sensations. He uttered a small, low groan when he felt a light touch on his naked chest.

She slowly slid her hand over his chest, watching him intently in the darkness, feeling more than seeing his reactions. She felt his heartbeat speed up a bit beneath the palm of her hand. She slowly leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss against his shoulder.

"Chloe?" he whispered, still lost in his dream of his beautiful girlfriend, her smiling emerald eyes, moving her lips against his chest. His mouth curled into a sleepy smile and he tried to open his eyes.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, placing another kiss against his chest as she slowly drew the covers down and off them both.

The cool night air chilled his naked body, sending prickles of awareness into his conscious mind. Chloe's lips and tongue against his chest brought him out of his sleep-like state, especially when her small hand moved to cup his growing arousal. "What... are you... doing?" he panted slightly, his heart thudding in his chest as he looked down at her.

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well, I was sort of hoping you'd wake up and make love to me," she teased softly.

The glint in her eyes almost embarrassed him, though his hands reached for her. "Maybe since I'm half awake," he joked, still groggy.

"I think we can fix that." She grinned, sliding her body over his and leaning down to kiss him.

Hands drifted to her cheeks and cupped them as they kissed, the last vestiges of sleep shrugging away as her open-mouthed kisses aroused Sam quickly, his hard cock rubbing against her thigh. When she moved, he groaned loudly.

She grinned down at him. "You okay there, Sam?" She rested her hands lightly against his chest, quirking an eyebrow.

Rubbing her back with his hands, letting them wander down her body lazily, he rasped, "You really need an answer to that, Chloe?" His hands cupped her ass and squeezed her cheeks gently, wanting more from her.

"Oh, I think you're very good," she whispered seductively, leaning down and placing hot, slow kisses along his chest.

Sam bit his lip, fighting the urge to snatch her to him and make love to her immediately. He seemed to understand she wanted to have fun, and who was he to deny his woman the pleasure? His eyes opened though he saw nothing. Especially when her hand wrapped around his hard, thick cock. "Fuck, Chloe," he groaned, his body flushed with desire.

She licked her lips as she stroked him with slow but steady gestures, feeling him tense beneath her. "You like that, Sam?"

He opened his mouth to speak but only incoherent noises escaped as his hips thrust upwards, his cock stiffening with every movement of her hand. "Chloe," he whimpered, feeling his body heat with desire. "I wanna be inside you."

"So what are you waiting for?" She kissed him softly.

His limbs felt like lead, but Sam grabbed her arms and pushed her against him before rolling her onto her back. He noticed the smirk on her face and smiled, grabbing a foil wrapper and tearing it open quickly. He slipped the condom over his hard dick and, positioning himself above her, thrust into her quickly. "Better," he whispered, kissing the surprise off her lips.

She moaned softly. "God, yes." She slid her hands around to his back, lightly raking her nails down it.

Sam thrust into her quickly, unable to think of anything else but the intense pleasure of her wet womanhood stroking his thickness. "Oh God, do that again," he begged, shivering at her nails on his sensitized skin.

Surprised at his reaction, she slowly dragged her nails down his skin again, feeling him shudder with pleasure. A smile quirked her lips.

Sam's breathing hitched in his throat at the painful biting of her nails. His thrusts intensified and he buried his face into her breasts, tugging at a nipple with his teeth, biting down. Her body's reaction told him her peak was near.

She quickly wound her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet his and crying out as his tongue soothed the love bite he'd given her. "Sam," she groaned. "Harder."

His hips jerking with increased pressure, Sam wondered how it was remotely possible to bury himself even further into her. He moved his face to her other breast and bit her other nipple, harder and more insistent this time as he pulled her closer to him, trying to steady her hips with his trembling hands.

Twisting her hips a little, she screamed as the mix of pain and pleasure sent her over the edge, her internal muscles gripping him tightly.

Sam threw his head back and laughed, feeling her come even as he lost self-control. He pounded into her, feeling her contract and massage his dick, watching her come with open eyes. He finished himself quickly, releasing himself into the condom with her name on his lips.

She lay beneath him, her body trembling as she slid her arms around him in a tight embrace. "You glad I woke you up?" she whispered with a smile tugging at her lips.

Staying inside her for a moment longer, Sam kissed her neck. "Yeah," he said shyly, nipping at her tender spot and feeling her shiver in response. "Think I'll get the same wake-up call if I fall asleep again?"

"Mmm...I think you might have to give me the wake up call next time," she murmured, kissing his forehead.

He reluctantly moved off her long enough to dispose of the used condom. "I can think of a few things," he replied in a sensual voice, his words laced with promise. He spooned his body behind hers and pulled the covers around them.

"I look forward to it," she said sleepily, yawning and closing her eyes.

It was Sam's turn to stay up, watching Chloe drift into a peaceful sleep, her body relaxing against his. He would need a few hours to decide exactly how to wake her up again.


End file.
